


The Painted Wings, Book One;

by ThePaintedWings



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, IceWings (Wings of Fire), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), MudWings (Wings of Fire), NightWings (Wings of Fire), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, RainWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaintedWings/pseuds/ThePaintedWings
Summary: Dreamseer, a colorful NightWing is suddenly hit by a prophecy, telling her, and her friend Jorah to save Pyrrhia from an unknown evil.  Gathering all the dragons they need will be a struggle, and finding the villain will be even harder.
Relationships: Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), Gloam/Loch, Hearth/Auk, Jorah & Gloam, Jorah & Loch, Jorah/Dreamseer, Mallow/Luosto
Kudos: 1





	1. Character info

[Auk](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/827796)

[Caracal](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/827797)

[Dreamseer](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/817517)

[Gloam](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/731435)

[Hearth](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/802714)

[Jorah](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/801973)

[Loch](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/731436)

[Luosto](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/817979)

[Mallow](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/827791)

I’m new to this platform, so I might have a little trouble figuring stuff out


	2. Prologue

“Did you do it..?” A black dragon asked blandly.

“Indeed. I have spoken to the MudWings about that..interesting dragonet,” the other responded in an equal tone.

“Let’s hope we can find what we are looking for.”

 _The time to strike is near. If we find them, it’ll all be_ _over._ She thought, wearing a blank face in front of the slightly larger dragon. _I know they’ll be coming soon._

Beckoning the other, she flew away, clenching her talons with a scowl.


End file.
